


Crash

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [116]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, victor is a Good Boyfriend, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri had seemed fine after hitting the wall, until he wasn't.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Yuuri wins his first competition, on the drive back. Written for the prompt "sad kiss" on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

Yuuri had seemed fine after hitting the wall during his free skate. He’d been a little dazed and wobbly on his feet during the awards ceremony, but Victor had chalked it up to relief and exhaustion, not to mention the adrenaline crash after performing. Really, he had been too torn between pride and annoyance at his wayward student to notice the way that Yuuri kept swallowing convulsively and pressing a hand to his forehead as if his head hurt.

In his defense, Yuuri had chosen not to say anything about it until they were almost halfway back to Hasetsu. “Victor?” he asked hesitantly, pressing a hand to his mouth for a second as his face paled a little. “Could we possibly stop and pull over?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Victor promises, not taking his eyes off of the road as he navigates a particularly difficult patch of traffic. When he’s able to, he glances over at Yuuri, and frowns. “Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m okay,” Yuuri mumbles. “Just a bit-” The rest of his sentence is cut off by a wet burp. Yuuri clamps a hand over his mouth as his face goes a pale shade of green.

Cursing under his breath, Victor delicately navigates through the mess of other cars until he’s able to stop on the side of the highway. Yuuri stumbles out of the car as soon as it stops, one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other still clamped firmly over his mouth. He barely makes it two steps from the car before he doubles over with a harsh retch. Vomit spatters the pavement.

“Oh, my poor Yuuri,” Victor coos sympathetically. He walks over to Yuuri’s side and starts rubbing his back gently, not at all put off by the puddle of puke. Gently, he reaches a hand up and sweeps Yuuri’s bangs out of his face-both to check for a temperature and keep them out of harm’s way. In the process, his hand brushes Yuuri’s forehead. He startles, withdrawing his hand when Yuuri moans in protest at the gentle touch.

“What’s wrong?” 

“My head hurts,” Yuuri slurs, his words punctuated by a painful belch. “It hurts, Victor,” he croaks again, tears forming in his eyes.

Victor slowly pieces together what must of happened, and his heart breaks for Yuuri, who must be in so much pain right now. “I’m sorry, love,” he murmurs, pressing a sad kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder as he continues to rub his back in soothing circles. Yuuri doesn’t flinch away, too busy throwing up everything that he’s eaten in the past 24 hours. “We’ll stay here as long as you need to, and then I’ll try to get you home as soon as possible, okay?” Yuuri just nods miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
